


First Kisses

by javisfreckles



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javisfreckles/pseuds/javisfreckles
Summary: While meeting Jaal's family, he and Ryder share their first kisses. Should have probably consulted Lexi first.





	First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on here. enjoy?

Their first kiss was definitely enlightening. Turns out something in the chapstick Ryder used caused a minor allergic reaction in Jaal. It didn’t start right away, they kissed, and then laid back to look at the galaxy. They kissed again before going back out into the common area.

They sat down to eat, Ryder, politely as possible, asking what was in the alien stew he was about to eat. He glanced over at Jaal and started. Jaal’s lips were a pale white and bumpy, and apparently, itched.  
Under normal circumstances, he would have cried laughing. Jaal looked like he just ate a powdered doughnut, and it was about as precious as the Pathfinder could stand. Before he could catch Jaal’s eye and motion to the other room, one of the mothers had Jaal by the chin.

“What is this?” She rubbed the pad of her thumb against his lip. Ryder felt like the ground could probably open up and swallow him whole. Everyone was looking now, and one of his siblings held up a reflective glass. Jaal stared at his reflection.  
And then he looked up at Ryder.

“What is that silky stuff you wear on your lips?”

“Lip balm?” Ryder’s ears must have been beet red and he resisted the urge to slouch in his chair.

“What’s in it?”

“uhhh… peppermint oil, beeswax…?”

“I think I’m allergic to it.”

Sahuna stood nearby and glanced from Jaal to Ryder and back again. Ryder was having flashbacks to when he came out to his parents.

The moment snapped back as Sahuna gave Ryder a bight, beautiful smile. “So he finally asked you?” The way Ryder ducked his head must have been enough of an answer.

“Finally!” A cousin to the his right shouted.

“Stars, all he does is talk about you. I’m surprised it took him this long.” Someone else said, going back to their food with a shrug.  
The dining room hummed with the news and Jaal smiled almost shyly at Ryder from across the table. Ryder could definitely tell Jaal was blushing now.


End file.
